Beast
by Defective Cat57
Summary: Beast meets an old student. She has gone through some serious changes, however.


DC57: Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated for a while I had a musical to play in. I love being in pit orchestra and it ran just a little past my bedtime. EVERY NIGHT~!!! Agh! Well it's over and so are my SATs...for this year at least. Meh...Anyways... About this story, first off, I am a HUGE Bloody Roar fan with Uranus as my fave character. And as I was defeating Primal Fury (again) I got one of those "What Ifs" (Here come the Rubberdubbers!!) _ And after being slightly peeved that they took off "X-Men: Evolution" on Cartoon Network. I'll make my own freaking episode so there! MWHAHAHAHAHA~!!! ~#Defective Cat57#~  
  
The green liquid bubbled again. Suspended within the glass tube was Test Subject-03. Everything had gone alright, so far. They were careful as far as they came with her. They had said, "...third time's a charm." When they began the third attempt.  
  
The girl was remarkable. A college grad with a genius IQ had come back to work where she served her interim period. She also was a mutant. Upon hiring her, a blood test was necessary that's when they found out. She had known and confessed upon questioning. They agreed to keep it confidential, provided that she would agree to a few tests. The girl was telekinetic and had mastered it on her own. It wasn't much to brag about. She could move a few things, heavy things hurt her head and she often passed out under the strain. She agreed to more tests and so forth for fear that the genetics corporation would leak that she was a mutant and no one else would hire her. More tests ensued. She never returned to her apartment where there was an eviction notice taped. The genetics corp. removed her possessions. She wouldn't need them anyways. The "test subject" as she was referred to as now was hardly allowed to leave. They kept her under observation as the tests got more technical and risky. She passed every one with flying colors. They tattooed her. Just in case of an escape. A giant 03 tattooed on her left shoulder.  
  
The previous experiments had failed. They were also mutants, doomed to be blackmailed into the same experiments. After a confidential and mysterious fate came to them, the company shrugged off the public about missing mutants. Why would it make a difference? It would whet the unyielding fear that humans have of those that are simply, "different."  
  
Being in the laboratory so long had hardened her. She became unemotional. Unfeeling, and a cold glare from her eyes. Giving a few words and later trying out what they had bestowed upon her. Her powers grew dramatically with every solution shoved down her throat; every injection of God-knows- what into her arm. She could teleport, move every heavy object she wanted to, control over a sort of electricity. Using very little concentration, she levitated herself.  
  
She didn't think now. She was "sleeping" as the scientists called it. Not conscious, but not unconscious either. It was the final stretch in making the enhancement. Another mutation to give her. Considering this the ultimate change and possibly the last for Test Subject 03. This is where Test Subject 02 failed and was "put-down." They prayed it would be a success.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dr. McCoy stood in his den. After reading Shakespeare upside down for the remainder of the afternoon before the students would come. He slid the book back into place in between Einstein and Dr. Jane Goodall. Reading was one of the few enjoyments left for Hank McCoy. The man-beast could set foot outside if he liked. Outside in the fenced acreage. Basically an animal run in a cage is what it felt like. He sighed out the window to the glorious sun. He longed the human contact he once had with students and adults. He wished for one-on-one contact again with a college student in interim. Hank remembered all of his experiences with students.  
  
His blue fur bristled at a presence behind him.  
  
"Are you alright Hank?" Came the familiar, friendly voice.  
  
"Yes...just remembering the good ol' days. Times before change." Hank responded mechanically. He sighed.  
  
"Hmm...Well, you know you are always welcome to talk to me about your troubles. I could always make you an image inducer like some of our students. You could walk about outside." The Professor suggested.  
  
"But it wouldn't be the same. I'd still be hiding in a shadow of the image of a man that does not truly exist anymore. I wish the outside world could come in here. Here I am welcomed for what I am." He closed.  
  
At that final statement, the red light and buzzing alarm went off.  
  
"That's Cerebro's alarm for a new mutant detected." The Professor whirred off in his wheelchair. Hank McCoy loped behind him.  
  
The blank screen yelled and flashed "Emergency" until the Professor placed the helmet upon his head. He concentrated on the new mutant signature that was detected.  
  
* * * *  
  
The intruders went undetected in the giant genetics corp. Hank, Nightcrawler and Wolverine had been selected for the mission of retrieving the mutant. All the scientists went home. Security heavily guarded where the mutant was.  
  
Hank had worked here before. He remembered all the corridors. They managed to sneak around without getting detected, or at least detected but not announced with Wolverine's quick knockout punches.  
  
They used a stolen security access card to enter the deepest wing of the laboratory. There, they saw her. The mutant that they intended to set free. Restraints around her wrists and her, suspended in sleep in bubbling green liquid. Wisps of teal-green hair floated around the serene face. McCoy set to work to drain the liquid in the tube by the computer. It drained quite slowly and it was risky to them being caught. Wolverine paced about nervously.  
  
"Is it going any faster?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"These things are delicate. I don't know how she's been experimented on. Draining it too quickly could kill her." He responded.  
  
"We had better do it fast because here comes security!" Kurt Wagner said in his heavy German accent.  
  
Troops of security came tromping in. They fired carelessly. Many shots hit the chamber Test Subject 03 was in. The liquid sprayed out. The serene face winced as in pain.  
  
Wolverine charged like an animal at the security army. He flung them about carelessly. One flew straight into the chamber shattering the plexiglass.  
  
The vile liquid exploded everywhere with the glass. The body flung through it with shards and splinters landed in front of Test Subject 03. The opening of the tank sent off an alarm that buzzed and sent shades of red along the walls.  
  
Test Subject 03 lowered with the shrinking amount of solution. It settled in a drain below her feet. Her decorated leotard was to suit her and give her a final name when the experimentation was over. The high-heeled boots clanked on the metal bottom. Her knees bent and supported her. Her upper body slunk forward and her arms dropped with the sheer weight of the giant chains restraining her. The soaking wet, aquamarine hair covered her eyes.  
  
Everyone froze once they saw Test Subject 03 was at least free of the chamber. The air was moist and still with the remnants of the cylinder prison. A drop fell off one of the strands of teal bangs. Another off her fingernails that were kept neatly trimmed. She lifted her gaze to the security guard in her cold yellow-green view.  
  
What is this? Is the experiment over now?  
  
She noticed the shackles at her wrists.  
  
What is this?  
  
She began to speak, but an unnerving feeling stopped her.  
  
Fangs?  
  
She released a deep animal growl.  
  
What did you do to me?!  
  
She balled her fists, furrowed her teal eyebrows and drew her lips back into a snarl. She pulled at the manacles that were holding her back. The girl did not break her cold glare from the unfortunate guard. The chain links popped apart on her left side. She took her left hand and pulled at the other length of chain. She regained herself enough to concentrate the electric energy she controlled. It broke apart.  
  
She flew at the cowering human when another hit her with a tranquilizer dart in the shoulder. Test Subject 03 paused a moment in midair to find out what hit her. Another hit her in the neck. Everything went black. 


End file.
